


Me And You

by Cen4Ran



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Soulmates, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cen4Ran/pseuds/Cen4Ran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He know he was risking a lot but seeing Sid on his back body flushed with pleasure and giving him heated looks that make his body tingle with arousal it's worth it. </p><p>It's worth all the troubles they have gone through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me And You

He know he was risking a lot but seeing Sid on his back body flushed with pleasure and giving him heated looks that make his body tingle with arousal it's worth it.

It's worth all the troubles they have gone through.

he remember their first time it was after they won the Stanley cup and how later after celebration when he enter his room and found Sid with nothing on and spread on his bed like a virgin sacrifice _(which he was)_ Geno first thought was he died and gone to heaven or maybe dreaming.

but it was real and it was everything he dreamed of and much more he remember feeling nothing but pleasure as he entered Sid warm passage,how tight and warm he was and how perfect for him was Sid.

with his delicious moans and passionately calling Geno name as he sweetly begged for more 

it was amazing and dare he say the best night ever,he may never say it in public but he sure enjoyed Sid more than the cup.

but now there is Sid hurting and looking at him desperately silently asking to make him forget

that he is Sidney Crosby the Pittsburgh penguins captain who must score in every game and be nothing expect the best.

all he want to remember right now is that he is Geno's and Geno is his,in the first time in his life Sidney want to forget all about hockey.

and who is Geno to deny that request.

* * *

 

Sidney moaned as Geno  kissed and sucked a sensitive spot on his neck going down to his chest as he kissed and sucked at a nipple that tighten between his mouth with pleasure,

he licked down at his stomach until he reached his cock just as he was about to wrapped his mouth around it "ah no stop" he heard Sidney and immediately stopped to look at him he was flushed and biting his bottom lips shyly not looking in his eyes.

it still amaze him how shy Sidney is even after everything they have done which make him even more precious in his eyes.

" um..c..can you not do than,I...I just want you in me"  he finally looked at Geno eyes begging him for that release.

after that all he can remember is Geno asking him to turn on his stomach them feeling an utter pleasure as a tongue was playing with his hole,gently kissing licking and finally sucking at his hole he almost screamed when he felt that tongue entered him and making love to his inside.

when Geno felt his lover wet enough he pressed a finger in,he slowly finger Sid until he is ready for two and three finger,he finger fuck him until he pressed against the spot that make Sid scream every time letting him know he is ready for more.

and finally Geno entered him feeling the wet tight and warm that is Sid inside, all Geno can do is kissing Sid while making love to him because that's what they do now they are way past fucking.

telling him how much he love him and how perfect Sid is,and all Sid can do is moan and scream for his lover his other part.

_Because no matter how down Sid is he can depend on Geno to make him whole_

_and no matter how upset Geno is he can depend on Sid to raise his spirit_

_they are each other rock,the two head monster and two sides of the same coin._

**_Because they are soul mates and nothing can come between them!_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at writing smut!!


End file.
